


maybe this is where we belong

by adelaidebabe (soulless_slut)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, References to Sex, Sciles Secret Santa 2018, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_slut/pseuds/adelaidebabe
Summary: “Stiles talks over him. ‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it all. We’reold, we’remarried, blah, blah, blah,’ he says, leaning closer to Scott and kissing him. He runs a hand under Scott’s shirt, bringing it up to his chest and using his fingers to lightly brush over a nipple. Scott jerks, and Stiles smirks against his mouth. ‘That’s hot,dude.’Scott groans.”—or, some future sciles where they're married with kids.





	maybe this is where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to everyone and especially to my Sciles Secret Santa recipient, [@infiniteisnow](http://infiniteisnow.tumblr.com) on tumblr! hopefully you'll enjoy this fic, and i hope you're having a good holiday time. thank you all for reading!

Stiles wakes up with his arm around Scott, legs pressed together and bent at the knee. He doesn’t open his eyes, just pauses, listening to Scott’s steady breathing. Tightening his hold on Scott just a bit, Stiles breathes in deep and presses his face into Scott’s neck more, opening his mouth to give it just a little bite. A small nip.

Scott’s breath catches and he stirs.

Stiles smirks and does it again, this time offering a small kiss after as if in apology.

Scott stirs more, stretching out his legs as he does so; he never moves away from Stiles, though. Sleepily, he mumbles, “Don’t start something you won’t finish.”

Stiles scoffs quietly, affronted. “I’ve never been a quitter, McCall.”

“What about the year you wanted to join a bowling league?”

“I—” Stiles pauses. “That doesn’t count.”

“When you were going to start a book club?”

“Scott—”

“Or even when you decided you wanted to try—”

Stiles reaches up and covers Scott’s mouth. “Yeah, okay, whatever, point made. But you promised to never bring that up again.”

Scott tries to bite at Stiles’s hand but he has it curved enough that Scott’s teeth never make contact. He licks it instead. Stiles is unprepared.

“Eugh, dude!” he exclaims, whipping his hand away. “That’s so not the sexy-licking I was hoping for.” He wipes his hand on his pajama pants, then moves over a bit so that he can push Scott onto his back.

“Don’t call me ‘dude’ and then expect sexual favors,” Scott says, but he easily adjusts himself underneath Stiles so that they’re both more comfortable, bringing up the arm that’s under Stiles to lightly scratch at his back. “We’re both too old for you to still call me ‘dude’. _And_ —”

Stiles talks over him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it all. We’re _old_ , we’re _married_ , blah, blah, blah,” he says, leaning closer to Scott and kissing him. He runs a hand under Scott’s shirt, bringing it up to his chest and using his fingers to lightly brush over a nipple. Scott jerks, and Stiles smirks against his mouth. “That’s hot, _dude_.”

Scott groans, but just kisses Stiles back instead of arguing with him. His hand slides into Stiles’s hair. It takes a second for him to get a good grip, and then he _yanks_. Stiles barely manages to cover his moan.

“Don’t be a little shit, Stiles, that’s not hot.”

Stiles laughs, breathless. “Sure seems like it’s something you’re into.”

Scott quickly flips them, pinning Stiles down as he hovers over him. Stiles would almost be embarrassed as to how easily Scott was able to, but he wasn’t putting up much of a fight and he’s married to a werewolf. So. He can feel the flush making its way up his neck, knows how turned on he must look.

Scott grins. “You’re right,” he says. He leans in really close, his lips just a breath away from Stiles’s, but he never completes the distance. Stiles damn near whines at the tease. It’s not like he could break out of Scott’s grip, even if he wanted to. Still just as close, Scott whispers, “You’re so hot, and I love you so much.”

Stiles groans, and it’s very much _not_ a sexy groan. “Dammit, Scott,” he says. “That’s the opposite of the vibe I was going for.”

Scott laughs, burying his face into Stiles’s neck. He keeps Stiles pinned, though. “I know,” he says, muffled. “But I just really love you.”

Trying not to smile, Stiles says, “I know, Scott. That’s why we’re married. But I really wanted—”

The rest of his sentence is cut off when their bedroom door slams open, and Scott immediately releases Stiles so that their positions look slightly less compromising. Not that it would matter much because Holly is four and Lucas is two, but there’s questions that Stiles isn’t up for answering yet. Although who knows what Holly’s learned from the older kids at daycare.

“Nice werewolf hearing,” Stiles says wryly, sitting up. Scott looks over at him, sheepish.

Holly enters with purpose, following her brother. Lucas immediately makes a beeline for Stiles, grabbing the sheets to try to pull himself up. Stiles doesn’t let him struggle for long before he reaches over and picks him up, settling him on his lap. “Christmas today?” Lucas says, looking up at Stiles.

“Christmas _shopping_ ,” Holly corrects him, walking over to the bed. Her nose wrinkles as she gets closer and then she stops, about a foot away, and stares up at Scott. “You smell funny, Daddy.”

Scott flushes, and Stiles laughs.

Holly completes the distance and then pushes herself onto the bed, scooting to sit between her fathers. “I told Lucas we had to wait until you woke up, but he didn’t listen to me.”

“That’s okay,” Scott says. He puts an arm around Holly, hugging her to him. “We were just about to get up anyway.”

Stiles looks over at him, trying to mentally project that he’s calling him a liar. Scott just smiles at him.

Sighing internally, Stiles kisses the top of Lucas’s head. “Alright,” he says, “I guess it’s time for breakfast, then.” He keeps his arms around Lucas as he asks, “What do you want to eat, bud?”

Lucas deliberates for a moment before deciding on, “Pancakes.”

Stiles nods. “Okay, let’s go make you some pancakes.”

Lucas shakes his head which then leads into him shaking his whole body, trying to get out of Stiles’s grip. Stiles lets him go, and Lucas flops over onto Scott. “No,” he says. “Daddy pancakes.”

Scott laughs at the indignant expression on Stiles’s face. “My pancakes are just as good as his,” he argues.

Lucas ignores him. Holly shakes her head. “They’re really not, Dad.”

Scott laughs harder.

If it weren’t for the kids, Stiles would just push him off the bed. He’s still seriously considering, but Lucas _is_ right on Scott’s lap. “Fine,” he says. “That’s fine. You three go downstairs for Daddy’s pancakes, then. I’ll make my own pancakes and they’ll be just as good.” He pauses and then reconsiders. “No. They’ll be better.”

Scott sighs, but he’s still smiling. “Come on, guys,” he says. He keeps Lucas in his arms as he gets off the bed and tries to help Holly, but she ignores him as she scoots off by herself. He looks back at Stiles. “Are you sure you don’t want my pancakes?” There’s an innuendo in there somewhere, but with a werewolf daughter, Stiles has to ignore it unless he wants to be told that he stinks as well.

“Maybe one,” he says. Scott looks like he wants to call him a liar, but he just shakes his head instead and follows Holly out the bedroom door, still carrying Lucas. It takes a minute, but then Stiles is calling out, “Okay, wait, maybe more than one. Two. Maybe four tops. Scott? Scott!” And then he’s up and chasing after his family. “Did you hear me, Scott? I changed my mind!”

**Author's Note:**

> ps. title is from my house your house by angus and julia stone


End file.
